Haystack Hills
- | characters = Minty | champion = Hatching Hoarder | new = , and in levels | released = | difficulty = Nearly Impossible | previous = Crispy Clearing | previous2 = Crispy-Clearing.png | next = Popsicle Plateau | next2 = Popsicle-Plateau.png }} Story New things *Technically, nothing new is added, however; **Level 2436 is the first level to require at least 100 liquorice swirls for the order. **Special candy cannons appear in three-coloured levels for the first time in level 2437. **Coconut wheels appear in three-coloured levels for the first time in level 2439. Levels Haystack Hills is an enormous difficulty spike, at the point where it has a mean of 8.13, meaning that it's a nearly impossible episode. All levels have the difficulty of at least very hard. Also, it has a variable level, 2437, which is quite rare. It contains five very hard levels: 2436, 2438, 2440, 2442 and 2450. It also contains quite a low amount of extremely hard levels: 2441 and 2446, but it also contains 'SEVEN '''nearly impossible levels, the most in any episode: 2439, 2443, 2444, 2445, 2447, 2448 and 2449. Because of this, this episode is much harder than the previous episode, Crispy Clearing, which also has the difficulty of nearly impossible. } | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |64,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |92,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |82,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |82,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |72,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |16 | style="text-align:center;" |500,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |55,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |190,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |15 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |26 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |18 | style="text-align:center;" |250,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= EP164 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2436 Reality.png|Level 2436 - |link=Level 2436 Level 2437 Reality.png|Level 2437 - |link=Level 2437 Level 2438 Reality.png|Level 2438 - |link=Level 2438 Level 2439 Reality.png|Level 2439 - |link=Level 2439 Level 2440 Reality.png|Level 2440 - |link=Level 2440 Level 2441 Reality.png|Level 2441 - |link=Level 2441 Level 2442 Reality.png|Level 2442 - |link=Level 2442 Level 2443 Reality-0.png|Level 2443 - |link=Level 2443 Level 2444 Reality.png|Level 2444 - |link=Level 2444 Level 2445 Reality.png|Level 2445 - |link=Level 2445 Level 2446 Reality.png|Level 2446 - |link=Level 2446 Level 2447 Reality.png|Level 2447 - |link=Level 2447 Level 2448 Reality.png|Level 2448 - |link=Level 2448 Level 2449 Reality.png|Level 2449 - |link=Level 2449 Level 2450 Reality.png|Level 2450 - |link=Level 2450 |-| Champion title= Hatching Hoarder.png|Champion title|link=Hatching Hoarder Episode 164 completed! (Facebook).png|Episode 164 completed! (Facebook) |-| Icon= Haystackhills.png|Episode icon |-| Miscellaneous= New levels released 166.png|After the release poster (mobile) Trivia *This is the third Easter-themed episode (after Easter Bunny Hills and Vanilla Valley). But it is the first Easter episode where Benny doesn't appear as a main character. *Upon the release of this episode, it is the 5th anniversary of ''Candy Crush Saga. **The web version of the episode was released just before Easter this year, as opposed to last year, when the mobile version was released just before Easter and the web version was released more than two weeks before Easter. *This is the 5th episode in a row without timed levels. *This episode is the first one to have two levels with three colours since Treacle Retreat, the 142nd episode. *Based on the background, this episode appears to take place near Chocolate Barn or Funky Farm. *This is the first episode with exactly four level types since Tasty Tops. *Despite the Easter theme, there are no mystery eggs in this episode. *Coconut wheels return after being absent since Marzipan Meadow. *This is one of the episodes where every order is a blocker order. *Formerly, Level 2438 used 39 moves, before the buff. This is therefore the second episode in a row with a level that previously started with a certain number of moves for the first time. The previous episode had Level 2426, which had 41 moves before the buff. *Levels with six-colours return after being absent for several episodes. *This episode shares its second word with Easter Bunny Hills and Hippy Hills. *As of this episode, it is no longer dangerous to open lucky candies on conveyor belts in levels with blocker orders. Any immovable blocker spawned on the conveyor belt after opening a lucky candy will be immediately collected (even chocolate). **This might be due to the design on Level 2436, where chocolate is required as part of the order and there are lucky candies spawning from cannons in the path of the conveyor belts. If the old mechanics had been used, the level would be almost impossible, since the game would have frozen if lucky candies were opened on the conveyor belt. *Like the previous episode, there are only two levels with bobbers and both of them contain jelly. *This Episode Contains the 10th 3-colored Level, Which is Level 2437. Category:World Forty-Five Category:Episodes released in 2017